


Peace

by multicoloredpens



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicoloredpens/pseuds/multicoloredpens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is a workaholic. Kakashi is somewhat responsible in his wound care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that's been floating around in a notebook that I finally decided to type up. It's really as of yet undetermined as to WHEN I'll be able to write more for it; however, I feel like it's at the moment a kind of complete work even though I DO have intentions of writing more for it. Comments and kudos are awesome author food!

Sakura sat her tea on its coaster. It was the only clean spot on her desk The rest cluttered with paperwork assigned to her by Tsunade.  
The war was over. Had been for a couple years; but, the cleanup would take even longer. The rebuilding of Konoha would take years, if not decades, to achieve the homeliness that Konoha once possessed. Her lips turned up. Years they now had.

Her chair creaked, her joints cracked, and she sighed. She felt so much older than twenty one. War did that to you. Stripped away everything until you were only what you needed to survive.

Warm light filtered in through the windows. Paper stacks casting shadows. Tilting her head back clouds of pink impaired her vision when her bangs sneak across her closed eyes. The light warmed her face until everything was suddenly dark. Eyebrows furrowed she corrected her posture and swiveled around in her desk chair to face the window. A certain silver haired Jounin crouched on the ledge of her window with his hand poised to knock.

Rising from the chair by mostly the use of her arms Sakura walked to the window. Green tipped hands unlatched the window and slide it open, letting the male swing into the room. He landed firmly on his feet and only with a slight stumble.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Kakashi?” Her voice fluttered across the space between them. A breeze stirred her hair and rustled the papers on her desk. 

“Ah well you see,” Kakashi said before leaning back against the desk his arm tucked close to his side. “I seem to have misplaced a kunai. And seeing as the hospital is always busy I figured I'd bypass all that nonsense and come directly to my favorite medic.”

Sakura's verdant green eyes narrowed. She knew for a fact the hospital wasn't busy. And even if there were an influx of patients in the past 20 minutes she'd trained those nurses and medics herself. She knew for a fact they were able to handle steady flow of patients without problems. “Is that so?”

“It is. Very unfortunate you see.”

“I'm sure.” Sighing she rubbed her hand over her eyes. Hand waving in front of her she motioned for him to show her whatever it was that brought him to her window.

At the invitation Kakashi actually took a seat on the desk. Papers pushed around threatening to fall off the other side. His flack jacket and standard issue shirt found a new home on the floor. Eyebrow raised Sakura took in the man as he situated himself.  
Starting from the top of his head she scanned down over his mask covered face, over shoulders, down his chest, and then there on his side the problem became clear. A hastily stitched up wound.

Frowning she closed the space between them. Reaching to the right she pulled a pair of gloves out of a drawer in her desk. Placing them on the papers next to him she moved about the room gathering other things she'd need. Antiseptic and surgical scissors. Chakra would take care of the rest.

The heels of her shoes clicked on the way back to her chair. “So did you stitch this yourself or did you have help?”

“Genma stitched it..”

“Oh that's comforting.” She mumbled around pulling her gloves on.

“What was that Sakura? I couldn't hear you over all this paperwork.” His face was marked with disapproval. 

“Have Genma see me. He's in need of a lesson in first aid.”

Kakashi chuckled. “I'll be sure to pass that along.”

Once the ridiculous knots Genma apparently called stitches were removed Sakura cleansed the area again before healing the wound with a chakra glowing hand. She finished and lay her hand over the fresh pink skin palpating the area. “Is there any discomfort?”

“No. Feels good as new.”

“Of course it is.” Sakura said. She leaned back in her chair. Her head pressing against the back she closed her eyes. Her hand slid down Kakashi's side to grasp his thigh.

“Sakura.” Kakashi said. “You're working yourself too hard. You need to rest. Eat Let others help you.” He took her hand in his to squeeze it gently.

Sakura's head lolled against the seat. “There's just so much to do.”

“That's why you have help. Shizune would be glad to help you.”

Smiling fondly at the mention of the other kunoichi Sakura said, “Yes, she's been helping. Believe it ornot what you see is only half of what needs to be done. She has the other half.”

Sakura peeked out from hooded lids at the man sitting on her desk. The setting sun gave his visible skin a golden glow and shine off his silver hair. She let loose a steady exhale before closing her eyes. This was peace.


End file.
